


Cowboy

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bets and Requests [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets to try out a new outfit and is loving every minute of it, or so he thought! *Sequel to Maid by Bet*YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Cowboy**

A honey blonde known as America stood in his bathroom smiling at his reflection in the mirror. He turned around a little in the mirror to check himself fully in the outfit he was wearing and his smile grew wider.

"Now this is an outfit fit for a hero like me!"

He turns back and places the last piece of the outfit on his head and lowered it over his eyes.

"Man, this takes me back."

Alfred bit his lip then took a deep breath to calm down a little. He turned to his bathroom door and opened it up to see his Russian lover sitting on their bed.

The ash blonde had his hands bound by cuffs in his lap, and only had on his scarf, but no shirt, a pair of tight fitting black jeans, black cowboy boots, and a large black cowboy hat. He looked up and his violet eyes widened at the sight before him. A grin coming across his face as he took in the outfit.

America's toned and tanned body was nearly completely exposed. His outfit consisted of a large black fur-based felt cowboy hat like his Russian lover's. It hung low over his bright blue eyes, casting a shadow over them. His torso donned a black leather vest and nothing more, showing off his torso greatly. His lover half had on a belt with a buckle shaped in the form of the state Texas, and held two holsters on each hip. The holsters held two black revolvers that had some wear to them, no doubt a memento from days since past for the American nation. His pants were black leather chaps, but he wore a tight black g-string to hide his manhood. And to complete the outfit a nice pair of black cowboy boots with the spurs attached.

The American smiled at the other nation and turned around to show off the back. He really did enjoy this outfit over the last one; dresses were not heroic or manly.

His strong back was covered by the vest, but not fully. It was cut short and showed off his lower back and the curve to his ass, which was all out this time. His shapely and firm ass fit beautifully in the chaps and Alfred knew Ivan was enjoying this outfit as much as he was.

' _Love this so much right now!'_

He turned back around and looked at the cold nation on the bed, and waited. The Russian was confused, but then caught on as the other gave him a look. He coughed a little then planted an amused look on his face.

"Ah, Sheriff Jones. It seems you've finally caught me."

Alfred inwardly shivered at hearing Ivan say that, then slowly walked over to the man as he spoke.

"Ya damn right I did, Ivan. You and your rogue band of comrades are done. All of them are rotting in the hoosegowas we speak."

Alfred swayed his hips as he moved himself to stand only an arm's length away in front of the Russian nation. His thumbs were hooked at the sides of his belt and he let his right hip jut out. His blue eyes stared down into violet that also hid in the shadow of his hat.

"Is there a way for you to, uh, overlook me at least? I'll, uh, make it worth yer while, yes?"

America let out a chuckle at the proposition and at the fact that Russia was trying to talk like a real outlaw. He shook his head in a foreshame manor and took a step closer to Ivan. The Russian nation momentarily looked down at the bulge in front of him in the honey blonde's tight underwear then back up to his eyes.

"If ya don't want to go to the jail house, bribes are not going to help ya."

Ivan has a smirk come to his lips as he hears this.

"Really, no bribe at all?"

"Money aint important to this here sheriff," stated America with a wide grin.

Ivan's smirk grew wider to a smile and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," he pauses and reaches out to America. His cuffed hands grab onto the honey blonde's belt and yanks him onto his lap. Alfred straddled him and ducked his head under Russia's bound arms quickly, holding his hat in place. "What about **this** kind of bribe," asked Ivan as he continued. He bucked his hips into the American to emphasis 'this', and Alfred bit his lip.

"I don' know… What ya packing," asked America with a smile.

Ivan smiled back and ground his hips up into Alfred. Letting him feel the straining erection in his jeans, rubbing it against Alfred's crotch. The honey blonde let out a moan and rocked back absentmindedly.

"Is it a deal," inquired Russia in a husky and heavily accented voice as Alfred rocked into him.

"Oh yeah, it's a deal," the American replied quickly as he shivered from hearing Russia speak.

"Good, now uncuff me so I can perform my best for you," cooed Ivan.

Without hesitation Alfred did as asked, but quickly found he shouldn't have. Russia rolled over and pinned America to the bed, and quickly cuffed him to their headboard.

"Hey! We had a deal you double crossin—"

"Relax Sheriff Jones, I'm not running. This is, part of the experience."

The violet eyed man smiled and tossed his hat to the floor with Alfred's, which had fallen off when he cuffed the man to the bed. He took off his boots and socks, and put them on the floor, then grabbed the honey blonde's boot as well. He slipped them off and the socks then went up to his belt. He unbuckled it and slipped it off gently and put it on the floor then leaned up to his face.

"If you run I will hunt you down again," stated Alfred as Ivan hovered over him.

"Do not worry Sheriff I will give you the bribe in full," growled out Ivan as he ground his hips into Alfred.

America moaned at the feeling and desperately wanted to touch Russia, but the cuffs restrained him. Sure he could just break out of them, but where was the fun in that?

Ivan smirked and placed a hand on the American's crotch. He palmed the hard manhood inside the tight underwear and enjoyed the breathy moans and shivers America gave. The ash blonde smirked wider at this as an idea came to mind.

"So responsive Sheriff. When was the last time you got any, hhmm?"

America bit his lip as a moan tried to rip out of him. He was wanting to glare at Russia for saying such a thing knowing full well the answer, but it was lost as Ivan squeezed his bulge.

"Oh fuck!"

The honey blonde bucked his hips and tried to rub himself into the hand on him, but Ivan held him down quickly.

"Ivan, you suck. I'm gonna put you in jail for being a tease!"

Russia chuckled at the threat and moved his hand up to undo America's chaps. He slipped them off and was about to take off the g-string, but stopped.

"I think, I'll leave these on."

"What?! Come on, my dick is gonna fall off in this tight thing!"

Russia smiled and reached over to the nightstand for lube.

"You'll be fine Fredka."

The American glared at Ivan as he returned with the lube, but then stopped as if he realized something.

"What is it," Alfred asked, as Ivan bent over the edge of the bed.

The Russian had a creepy smile come to his face as he picked up Alfred's belt. He took out the guns and set them on the floor, and brought the belt up to the bed. Alfred's eyes widened and he instantly tried to hide his ass.

"No! No spanking this time!"

"Aw, but you enjoyed it so much last time," cooed Ivan as he went about taking off his belt. He laughed a little at the glare and snarl America gave him; even though a blush had worked its way to his face. "Well, I wasn't going to spank you. I was going to do something else."

Alfred relaxed, but not much.

"And that would be?"

"This."

Russia took Alfred's belt and wrapped it around his left leg, at the knee, and pulled it up to secure the belt around his left arm, at the elbow. He repeated the process with Alfred's right side with his own belt and smiled once he was done.

Both of the American nation's legs were open, held up, and strapped to his cuffed arms by belts. It was like having a spreader bar on, but without the bar. His hole was partly exposed to the Russian and his straining cock was in his underwear. His hole was puckered as the string of the underwear ran down its middle. Alfred blushed deeply as he felt his hole twitch from it.

"I hate you right now."

"Aw, I love you too. Now then..."

Ivan trailed off as he picked the lube back up and opened it. He coated his fingers in the cool goo and set it aside. He grabbed Alfred's ass with one hand and pulled the g-string aside as he wiggled a finger in.

Alfred groaned as the finger went in and stretched him. Russia wiggled it around to open him up and slid in a second one and began scissoring him open. America moaned and tried to move, but the restraints weren't budging for him.

"God Ivan!"

The Russian nation smiled and pushed his fingers in deeper, poking and prodding his fingers deep into America to reach his sweet spot. As he did so he squeezed Alfred's round ass with his other hand and enjoyed the shiver and moan he got in response.

"Fuck! There!"

Alfred tried to jerk himself down on the fingers, but still couldn't move. He was beginning to hate this whole 'part of the experience' bribe. Ivan just chuckled as he watched Alfred struggle to get more pleasure; he then slipped in a third finger, he worked it down as far as the other two and curled his fingers in Alfred. He moved them around and ground them into the honey blonde's sweet spot teasingly.

"Sh-Shit Stop! Ivan! S-Stop it!"

Alfred's whole body shook as the constant pleasure coursed through him. His cock throbbed and ached in its tight confines and America would give anything for relief. He gave a whimper as his wish was fulfilled; Russia pulled his fingers out and moved up to go between America's legs.

"D-Dude you still have your pants on," stated Alfred as he felt Ivan's clothed crotch rub against his ass.

"Da, so."

"So, because how are ya—"

The American nation was cut off as Ivan leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into America's mouth, and America slipped his tongue into Russia's. The two moaned into the kiss, and Alfred moaned louder as he felt Russia push his clothed crotch against his prepared hole and clothed crotch. The honey blonde tried to wiggle his hips against Ivan's to get more friction, but it proved a failure and gave up. Ivan chuckled into the kiss, which broke as a smirk came to his face.

"You ready Sheriff Jones? Can you handle me?"

America let out a scoff and gave a cocky grin.

"I'm no virgin Ivan."

Ivan returned the grin with a smirk and backed away. He sat up on his knees and unzipped his jeans slowly, then pulled out his cock and held it in his hand. America looked at the massive manhood in Ivan's hand and licked his lips. Russia smiled at the hungry look, and put the head of his cock on the crack of America's ass and pushed his cock forward, rubbing it over the prepared entrance teasingly.

"A-Ah! Vanya don't f-fucking tease!"

Ivan groaned and began thrusting his cock over the twitching hole and Alfred groaned in annoyance. He was about to open his mouth to cuss the Russian nation out for teasing him so badly, but the words were lost as a scream ripped out of him.

"OH FUCK YES!"

Alfred arched in his restraints as much as he could as he felt Russia shove his cock into his hole. It was a tight fit with not much lube, but America could care less knowing that finally his lover had put it in. Ivan growled at feeling the tight heat of Alfred's hole and leaned over to hover above the honey blonde. His arms on either side of Alfred's body and he leaned down to give a quick kiss before pulling out and thrusting in.

Tears pricked America's eyes as he felt the ash blonde slip out then slam back in. Ivan wasted no time and began thrusting harshly into Alfred, bucking and rutting into the other man roughly and into his sweet spot.

"Ah-AAHH! Shitshitshit! More!"

"So very responsive Fredka."

Russia smirked and pounded harder into America, enjoying his pleasured moans and screams. He leaned forward and kissed the honey blonde deeply as he fucked him at a brutally pace. He shoved his tongue down America's throat, who moaned in pleasure and caressed the tongue with his own. The kiss soon ended as the need for air became too great and they gasped for air once they were apart.

"Oh god Vanya! I'm gonna cum!"

Russia groaned and kissed and sucked on America's neck as he pounded harder; his own climax was not too far behind.

"Bozhe moy Al'fred vas chuvstvovat' sebya tak khorosho!"

"Fuck, Vanya I'm so damn close!"

Russia growled as he heard this and felt Alfred clench tightly around his cock. He reached a hand down to Alfred's throbbing manhood in his g-string and began to rub it. Getting the most delicious and loud moans and screams that were filled with his name.

"Fuck! I can't, I can't—AH Ivan!"

Alfred arched as much as he could into the hand on his crotch and came hard in his g-string. The white cum oozed out from under the black underwear and dribbled down his thighs. Ivan growled lowly and ripped his cock out of Alfred and came onto the blonde. He sat up and groaned Alfred's name as he let his white spunk squirt out onto America's body. His seed landing onto Alfred's hole, chest, face, glasses, and hair. He shivered and looked at the honey blonde through hazy eyes. He quickly undid the belts by just ripping them off, and even though it hurt Alfred, the American gave a sigh of relief as his legs fell to the bed on either side of Russia. Ivan then grabbed the key to the cuffs and unlocked them, no longer really having the strength to break them.

Once they were off Russia collapsed face down on the bed. He thought to remove his jeans, but he deiced against it. Alfred groaned beside him as he turned to lay on his stomach. His ass sore along with his legs and arms. Ivan moved his head to face Alfred's and gave a smile as he looked at the exhausted blonde.

"I have more outfits you could try, da?"

Alfred gave a weak glare and shook his head.

"No! You, you are getting dressed up next!"

"But I did. I had the hat and –"

"No! I dressed up in two outfits. You need to dress up in two outfits! What you wore was not for my purposes," stated Alfred as he jabbed a finger into Ivan's arm.

"Alright. Next time I will dress up, da?"

"Da," replied America as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Translations:**

Hoosegow –Jail

Bozhe moy Al'fred vas chuvstvovat' sebya tak khorosho! –My God Alfred you feel so good!

Da –Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I wonder what outfits Ivan will be wearing next time! ;3*THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL ITS JUST TAKING ME FOREVER TO TYPE IT DX* Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
